


向左走向右走

by LinkZ185



Category: TWICE (Band), satzu-Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:56:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22966552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinkZ185/pseuds/LinkZ185
Summary: 人生總是有抉擇……
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Im Nayeon, Chou Tzuyu/Minatozaki Sana
Kudos: 3





	向左走向右走

"老師再見！" 

不管幼教的工作有多勞累辛苦，但當湊崎紗夏凝望著孩童天真純粹的雙眸、聽著孩童滿是稚氣的嗓音，精神元氣就不期然的恢復回來。

更何況今天是她跟周子瑜結婚四周年紀念日，一直奔波臺南和大阪兩地的周子瑜早上更寄短訊答應會來接她下班，湊崎的心更是樂得心花怒放。

老實說，她已經有半年沒見到周子瑜了。雖說結婚四年，可周子瑜留在大阪的日子最多只有半年，甚至乎結婚第二年她連周子瑜一面也沒見過。要不是二人靠著Kakao Talk聯繫，湊崎還真的以為周子瑜拋棄自己跑路了。

"說真的，究竟sana你的小年下是做甚麼的？"認識超過十年的閨蜜平井桃曾不止一次吐槽過:"你不會不知道吧？" "我當然知道的。"凑崎心虛的抹去不存在的汗水——不然要她說不知道嗎？！ 其實湊崎是在首爾工作假期時認識了周子瑜，當時她跟周子瑜在同一所咖啡店工作並墜入愛河。她曾經也試過問周子瑜的過往，但每次都被周子瑜忽悠過去。到周子瑜跟著她回大阪見家長及結婚時，她才知道周子瑜原來是臺南人——她還真以為周子瑜不善言詞才沉默寡言，沒想到韓語壓根兒不是她的母語。 不過不要緊，反正她要跟周子瑜過一輩子，她了解周子瑜的時間多的是。

湊崎這麼樂觀的想。

"湊崎老師"松阪老師忽然走進教員室朝湊崎朝手道:"外面有個穿著正裝、很漂亮的女人找你。"

——看來是子子了！

湊崎宛如等來主人的柴犬般興奮的收拾東西，顧不上外面天寒地冷連大衣也未穿，便興衝衝的跑出去。

可外面的卻不是她日思夜想的人。

"是湊崎紗夏小姐吧？"那個身穿深黑正裝的女子，那張有著煞是可愛、猶如夏日清涼果汁般的臉此刻卻和北海道的霜雪一樣 :"我叫林娜璉，有事關於珠熙"她頓了頓，道 :"也就是子瑜的事想跟你聊聊。"

"我是子瑜的妻子" 在瀰漫著醉人暖意的咖啡館，林娜璉冷不防說出和冰刃般冷而鋒尖的話:"我跟子瑜從小便訂下婚約，我們在五年前便結婚了。"

——我...這是當了小三嗎？

"這些年她偷偷來大阪跟你一起的事，我都知道的。"林娜璉冷冷的道:"本來以為她是跟你玩玩而已，所以我才睜一眼閉一眼。可是......"她從皮包拿出一份文件，重重的放在桌上，語氣亦漸漸變得戾狠起來:"她是鐵起心要跟你在一起，竟然要跟我離婚！" 

"甚麼......"湊崎喃喃道，她的內心此時此刻卻猶如鴛鴦一般，矛盾的混和著喜悅與憤怒，更帶著絲絲哀憐。 從林娜璉的語氣與眼神中，她知道這個人對周子瑜的愛意不比自己小——甚至在她仍然對鄰坐的山田(還是叫山中？)心生憧憬的幼年時，「周子瑜」這個名字便已在林娜璉的心裏植根了。 不論周子瑜愛不愛林娜璉，凑崎紗夏也無法否認自己是個後來者——至少，在婚姻上她就是個小三。

可能她目光中的情感過於露骨，林娜璉傲慢的橫了她一眼，道 :"你不用這麼高興，我也用不著你同情。" 林娜璉又道 :"你要真是為了子瑜好，你就該離開她。" "要是子瑜當真跟我離婚了，你知道她會怎樣嗎？" "周家跟林家有很多合作，若然我們真的離婚了，激怒了我爸，那些合作也會告吹的了！她也會因此被趕出家門的！" 林娜璉一口氣連著說了一堆話，饒是當老師的湊崎，此刻也要花費一堆時間消化林娜璉的話。 看著一臉茫然的湊崎，林娜璉不屑的笑了笑，道:"看來珠熙沒告訴過你她的事呢～"她擺了擺手，說"反正我話已至此，你就自己好生思量吧！" 說罷，頭也不回的走了。

在回家的路上，凛冽寒風如同利刃狠狠甩在湊崎的身上。腦海一片空白，只得林娜璉宛如詛咒般的話在她腦內不斷回播：

"周家跟林家有很多合作，若然我們真的離婚了，激怒了我爸，那些合作也會告吹的了！她也會因此被趕出家門的！" 

"看來珠熙沒告訴過你她的事呢～"

"我愛子子嗎？" 湊崎紗夏低聲自問。 我愛！

既然我愛她，難道我要自私的讓周子瑜被趕出家門嗎？ 既然我愛她，難道要讓我將她雙手奉還給林娜璉嗎？

是放棄？是緊握？ 眼前僅有兩個選擇，明明是封閉式問題，卻足以讓湊崎用了一個世紀的時間思考。

"咚！" 訊息提示聲響，是周子瑜。 「姐姐，你在哪？我現在幼稚園門前。 我真的很想你，也很想很想快點見到你。」 不用任何華美詞藻的修飾，戀人直白毫無掩飾的言語，其中蘊藏的愛經已直達她的心頭。 盡管周子瑜對她隱瞞很多，可她對她的愛是毫無懸念的真實。

她明白了。 明白自己...該怎麼辦了。


End file.
